No Matter Who We Are
by iluminnascent
Summary: [AU. Non-magical world] DMHP. Ketika kau menyukai seseorang, terpikir olehmu apa orang itu juga menyukaimu? Dedicated to crossalf. Warning: mature content. Twoshot. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** saya kembali dengan sebuah twoshot! Padahal tiga hari lagi saya UAS, tapi malah nekat membuat fanfiksi. Apa boleh buat, kepala saya terlalu sumpek dijejali rumus-rumus dan susunan matriks entah-apa-namanya **#plak!** Sekalian saya mau memenuhi request-an **crossalf**-ku tersayang yang meminta dibuatkan Drarry rate M. Lama-lama Sen jadi berotak bejat gara-gara kau, Alf **#shot** Yosh! Semoga suka dengan sedikit jeruk nipis dari saya. Lemonnya chapter depan =D

**Warnings:** AU, OOC, non-magical world, a bit hurt and fluffy, mature content, SLASH, typo, **don't like? Just leave this page!**

...

**No Matter Who We Are **© crimson-nightfall

**Harry Potter **© J.K. Rowling

...

Harry melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru. Dengan langkah kaki yang panjang, ia berlari dari halaman sekolah menuju ke arah di mana gedung sekolahnya berada. Dengan cepat pula ia menaiki anak tangga yang menuju ke aula depan sekolah itu—menaiki dua anak tangga sekaligus. Terlihat jelas tetesan keringat di wajah pemuda tersebut. Siapa pun pasti sudah bisa menebak mengapa ia bersikap terburu-buru seperti sekarang. _Well_, tidak lain karena terlambat tentunya.

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu mengumpat pelan ketika tanpa sadar dirinya melewati koridor yang seharusnya mengarah ke kelas pertamanya pagi ini. Dengan cepat ia berbalik arah sehingga menimbulkan suara decit ketika sol sepatu miliknya bergesekan dengan lantai marmer di koridor sekolahnya. Untung baginya, ia tidak terpeleset atau bertemu dengan Filch—sang penjaga sekolah—karena keterlambatannya.

"Snape pasti akan membunuhku," gumam Harry masih sambil berlari. Ia mengutuki bangunan sekolahnya karena membuatnya semakin lama untuk mencapai kelas tujuannya karena besarnya gedung sekolah tersebut. Ia juga mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena mau-maunya menemani ayah baptisnya untuk menonton pertandingan sepak bola sampai jam tiga dini hari tadi padahal ia tahu sendiri kalau hari ini ia akan berhadapan dengan seorang Severus Snape.

Memikirkan guru Kimia-nya membuat Harry tergidik. Entah apa hukuman yang akan ia dapat nanti karena ia terlambat. Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau pria yang suka tampil dengan pakaian serba hitam itu sering memberikan detensi karena sebuah kesalahan kecil. Terakhir kalinya saja Harry mendapat hukuman dari Snape, pria itu menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan seluruh gelas beker, tabung reaksi dan menyortir seluruh bahan-bahan Kimia di ruang penyimpanan.

Betapa menyebalkannya hukuman tersebut. Ia bahkan harus menghabiskan hari Minggunya untuk menyelesaikan semua itu karena ancaman Snape yang akan menambah hukumannya kalau ia tidak menyelesaikannya pada akhir pekan.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya; mengenyahkan bayangan pria mirip kelelawar tersebut dari kepalanya. Dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal karena berlari dari gerbang sekolah sampai ke tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Ruangan yang merupakan kelas pertamanya di _fifth-form _(setara dengan kelas 11). Kalau saja Kimia bukanlah pelajaran wajib dalam pendidikannya, ia tidak akan mau mengambil mata pelajaran ini apalagi dengan Snape sebagai pengajarnya. _No way!_

Sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya, Harry mengetuk pelan pintu berwarna cokelat tua di hadapannya. Ia sudah memasrahkan diri untuk mendapat detensi lagi. Ia tahu, baik Sirius dan Regulus tidak suka kalau dirinya terkena detensi. Tapi dalam kasus Snape, ia sama sekali tidak terlalu memusingkannya mengingat Sirius pasti akan menyalahkan Snape karena sudah memberi hukuman padanya. Entah mengapa, kedua orang itu pasti selalu melemparkan ejekan satu sama lain ketika bertemu. Regulus hanya mengatakan kalau kedua orang itu musuh lama ketika mereka masih bersekolah dulu.

Alasannya? Harry tidak mau tahu.

Suara pintu yang berderit pelan menyadarkan Harry dari lamunannya. Ia sudah bersiap untuk mendapat tatapan sinis dari Snape karena keterlambatannya. Tapi kedua iris hijau cemerlangnya melebar ketika pintu di hadapannya sudah terbuka sepenuhnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok pria berambut klimis dan berminyak dengan hidung bengkoknya. Justru ia menemukan seorang pria yang sangat berbeda dan yang pasti, pria itu bukanlah Snape.

"_Well_, kuduga kau adalah murid kelas ini," kata pria di hadapannya. Harry hanya bisa mengangguk singkat; masih terkejut dengan siapa yang dilihatnya. "Kalau begitu masuklah. Aku tidak akan mempermalahkan keterlambatanmu hari ini, Mr. Potter, kurasa."

Entah mengapa, Harry kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia yang tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, langsung memasuki kelasnya ketika pria itu memberikan jalan dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku kosong tepat di tengah-tengah kedua sahabatnya.

"...Tidak biasanya kau terlambat, _mate_."

Harry melirik sekilas ke arah pemuda berambut merah di sampingnya. "Salahkan Sirius yang mengajakku bergadang," katanya lalu memfokuskan perhatiannya ke arah pria berambut pirang platina yang berdiri di depan kelas sambil menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis. "Di mana Snape dan siapa orang itu?"

"Mr. Snape, Harry," kali ini Hermione yang berbicara tanpa melirik sedikit pun ke arahnya. Gadis berambut cokelat mengembang itu terlihat sibuk mencatat rumus senyawa di buku tulisnya. "Mr. Snape sedang ada urusan di London dan pria itu," katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah pria tadi dengan pensil miliknya. "Mr. Malfoy, guru pengganti selama Mr. Snape tidak mengajar."

-o-o-

Bertahun-tahun lamanya, Harry berpikir kalau dirinya adalah seorang anak laki-laki normal yang menyukai lawan jenisnya. Ia bahkan pernah berkencan dengan Cho Chang, salah satu seniornya yang merupakan anggota pemandu sorak sebelum akhirnya setahun yang lalu gadis keturunan Asia itu lebih memilih Cedric Diggory daripada dirinya. Ia juga sempat berkencan dengan beberapa anak perempuan baik seangkatan atau pun juniornya di Hogwarts.

Tapi tampaknya, saat ini ia harus mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya ketika bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy, guru pengganti untuk kelas Kimia-nya selama Snape mengikuti seminar entah-apa-namanya. Ia sadar, sejak ia memasuki kelas Malfoy, ia tidak henti-hentinya mengamati pria itu.

Ia juga sadar kalau bukan hanya ia saja yang memperhatikan seorang Draco Malfoy. Bahkan hampir semua anak perempuan yang bersekolah di salah satu sekolah terbesar di Inggris ini selalu mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik pria berambut pirang platina tersebut.

Seperti sekarang misalnya, hampir sebagian besar mata memandang ketika pria berusia pertengahan dua puluh tahun tersebut masuk dari pintu kafetaria dan berjalan ke arah tempat pemesanan makanan saat makan siang berlangsung. Entah apa sebabnya pria itu lebih memilih untuk makan siang di kafetaria daripada di _lounge_; tempat para pengajar biasanya menghabiskan waktu senggang ketika mereka tidak mengajar.

Sambil berusaha menghabiskan makan siangnya, Harry sesekali melirik ke arah pria itu. Dalam diam dan mengacuhkan begitu saja perbincangan di sekeliling mejanya, Harry mengamati bagaimana seorang Draco Malfoy memilih untuk duduk sendirian di sudut ruangan sambil menyantap makan siangnya. Pria itu seolah-olah tidak mempedulikan tatapan murid-murid yang dilayangkan kepadanya dan dengan tenangnya menikmati makan siangnya sendirian.

"...Apa yang kau lihat dari guru baru itu, Harry?"

"Err—tidak ada," katanya dengan cepat ketika Ginny bertanya padanya. Sedikit gugup, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari guru baru tersebut ke arah makan siangnya; mengacuhkan begitu saja tatapan penuh tanya yang dilayangkan adik perempuan Ron ke arahnya. Ia tidak ingin teman-temannya berpikiran yang tidak-tidak mengenai dirinya.

Tapi belum dua menit berlalu, Harry kembali melirik ke arah di mana Mr. Malfoy duduk. Ia tersentak ketika melihat sorot mata pria itu yang seolah-olah sedang mengarah ke arah tempat duduknya. Ia sampai harus mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya siapa tahu kalau pria itu bukan sedang menatapnya. Ia tidak ingin besar kepala dan membuatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Namun setelah beberapa menit berlalu, ia sadar ke mana sorot mata pria itu tertuju.

Ya, sorot mata dari kedua iris kelabu tersebut sejak tadi memang mengarah kepadanya dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat ketika ia melihat senyum tipis yang terukir di wajah pucat pria itu.

...

...

"Asam sulfat diproduksi dari belerang, oksigen dan air melalui proses kontak. Pada langkah pertama belerang dipanaskan untuk mendapatkan sulfur oksida dan kemudian dioksidasi menggunakan oksigen..."

Harry mengerang pelan sambil mencatat kata-kata yang diucapkan Mr. Malfoy di depan kelas. Ia mengerang bukan karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan guru pirang tersebut. Bahkan ia sangat mengerti. Berbeda sekali ketika Snape mengajar yang selalu membuatnya tidak mengerti karena pria itu sangat jarang menjelaskan pelajaran. Harry mengerang karena lagi-lagi konsentrasinya terpecah begitu saja ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah papan tulis dan mendapati sosok tampan seorang Draco Malfoy.

_Well_, ia mengakui kalau guru pengganti itu memang tampan dan menarik. Rambut pirang lurus yang ia yakin sangat halus dibiarkan sedikit berantakan. Lengan kemeja berwarna biru tua yang digulung setengah lengan ditutupi oleh jas praktek berwarna putih serta celana _jeans_ yang dipakai pria itu membuat Harry tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dan membuat konsentrasinya buyar begitu saja. Belum lagi kulit pucat pria itu membuatnya ingin menyentuh kulit tersebut. Ia merutuk pelan mengapa pria itu berpenampilan demikian.

Ia tidak tahu apakah harus senang atau kesal karena mendapat jadwal Kimia tiga kali seminggu.

"...Aku ingin kalian membuat sebuah larutan garam dari asal sulfat dan kemudian menuliskan reaksi kimianya. Terserah kalian mau menggunakan jenis basa seperti apa. Waktu kalian setengah jam dan berhati-hatilah terhadap asam sulfatnya."

Sebagian murid di kelasnya mengerang atas tugas yang diberikan pria itu. Namun berbeda dengan Harry. Pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang tersebut mendesah pelan ketika sosok Mr. Malfoy menghilang di balik pintu ruang penyimpanan. Lega karena ia tidak melihat sosok pria itu walau hanya sebentar. Ingin segera menyelesaikan jam pelajaran Kimia-nya dan pergi dari kelas ini, Harry segera menutup buku catatannya dan mengambil sebuah gelas beker. Ia tidak perlu pergi ke mana-mana karena semua peralatan yang ia butuhkan sudah tersedia di mejanya.

"Aku harap kali ini aku bisa menyelesaikannya."

Harry mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara di sampingnya. "Kau pasti bisa, Neville. Kali ini tidak ada Snape yang terus menerus menatap tajam ke arah kita," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah pemuda bertubuh agak gemuk yang menjadi teman sebangkunya hari ini. Semua orang tahu kalau Neville Longbottom tidak pernah bisa menyelesaikan tugas prakteknya dengan baik ketika Snape mengajar karena pria itu tidak henti-hentinya melemparkan tatapan dingin dan tajam layaknya seekor burung elang yang mengawasi buruannya.

Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada botol-botol kaca berwarna cokelat di mejanya. Diraihnya sebuah botol yang bertuliskan _'tembaga(II) oksida'_ dan kemudian membukanya. Tidak lupa ia juga meraih sebuah pipet tetes dan memasukkan larutan tadi ke dalam gelas beker. Ia pun meraba mejanya untuk menemukan di mana botol yang berisi larutan asam sulfat berada.

**TRAKK!**

'_Pakai mata dan telingamu saat bekerja dan jangan pernah bertindak ceroboh.'_

Kata-kata bernada dingin yang pernah diucapkan Snape padanya saat ia masih duduk di _third-form_ terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya ketika ia menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Rupanya Neville baru saja lupa menutup kembali botol yang berisi larutan asam tersebut sehingga ia yang saat itu berniat mengambil botol tidak sengaja menyenggolnya dan membuat cairan berwarna bening itu mengenai punggung tangannya. Ia meringis ketika merasakan panas di kulitnya.

"Harry!" pekik Neville.

Jujur saja, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia hanya tahu kalau tidak segera ditangani, larutan itu akan menyebabkan iritasi pada kulitnya. Ia berniat untuk berteriak dan memanggil guru Kimia-nya sebelum ia merasakan tarikan karas pada lengannya. Ia sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan sensasi dingin pada lengannya yang tidak tertutup jas praktek. Detik berikutnya yang ia tahu hanyalah seseorang tengah menariknya menuju keran air dan membilas tangan kirinya yang terkena larutan asam sulfat dengan air yang mengalir dari keran.

"Kelas dibubarkan! Kalian semua keluar dari ruangan ini dan tinggalkan saja pekerjaan kalian! _Stupid Longbottom_," kata sebuah suara yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Harry hanya bisa menahan nafasnya ketika menyadari siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan teman-teman sekelasnya yang mengarah kepadanya. Namun ia tidak peduli dengan semua itu.

"Ternyata Severus tidak berbohong ketika mengatakan kalau kau selalu terlibat dalam masalah, Mr. Potter."

Harry bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Bukan karena kata-kata yang ditujukan kepadanya tapi karena sentuhan lembut pada tangannya. Ia semakin kesulitan untuk bernafas saat merasakan sentuhan di punggungnya. Ia tahu kalau saat ini bagian depan tubuh pria pirang itu menempel pada bagian punggungnya dan hal tersebut membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan kencang. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas yang bertiup dan mengenai sisi kanan wajahnya.

Demi Tuhan! Apa yang dilakukan Malfoy hingga membuatnya seperti ini?

"Err—aku sama sekali tidak apa-apa, Mr. Malfoy," kata Harry dengan sedikit gugup. Ia bergerak tidak nyaman karena sikap Mr. Malfoy yang seolah-olah seperti sedang memeluknya.

"Kalau kulitmu terkena larutan asam sulfat, kau perlu lima belas menit untuk mendinginkan jaringan di sekitar bagian yang terkena asam. Apa kau tahu itu, Mr. Potter? Kau mau aku harus bertanggungjawab kepada kedua Black bersaudara itu karena membuat tubuh anak kesayangan mereka terluka?"

Harry menggeleng pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya ke arah tangannya ketika mendengar pria di belakangnya itu mendecak. Ia sedikit penasaran mengapa sepertinya Malfoy mengenal kedua anggota keluarganya.

"_Well_, sudah kuduga kalau kau akan bersikap seperti itu. Entah apa kata Severus kalau tahu kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkan pelajaranku."

Harry mengerang pelan atas kata-kata Mr. Malfoy. "Ia pasti akan menghukum saya, Sir," katanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tangannya. Ia bisa melihat betapa kontras warna kulitnya dengan kulit guru pengganti tersebut.

"Hmm... mungkin," kata Mr. Malfoy sambil melepaskan sentuhan pada tangannya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa kecewa ketika sosok pria pirang tersebut tiba-tiba menjauh darinya. "Sudah cukup, Mr. Potter. Kemarilah, akan kuobati lukamu."

Sambil berusaha meredakan debar jantungnya, Harry mengikuti ke mana langkah kaki gurunya. Dalam diam, ia mengamati pria itu. Ia juga diam saja ketika gurunya menyuruhnya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di dalam ruang penyimpanan peralatan laboratorium sementara pria pirang itu membuka sebuah lemari yang berada di sudut ruangan. Entah apa yang sedang dicarinya, Harry sama sekali tidak tahu. Ia yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lebih memilih untuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

Tidak ada yang berubah sejak terakhir kali ia ke tempat ini—kira-kira empat bulan yang lalu saat ia menghabiskan detensi dengan Snape karena membuat sebuah ledakan kecil pada percobaan yang pernah ia lakukan gara-gara salah memasukkan takaran Natrium dalam bentuk padatan ke dalam sebuah tabung air. Untung saja, takaran yang ia masukkan tidak cukup besar untuk membuat kelas tersebut meledak.

"Kemarikan tanganmu, Mr. Potter."

Harry dengan cepat mengulurkan tangan kirinya ketika Malfoy berlutut di depannya. Ia kembali tersentak ketika permukaan kulitnya bersentuhan dengan tangan dingin pria itu. Ia tidak harus berbuat apa ketika guru penggantinya menggosokkan semacam salep ke permukaan kulitnya yang sedikit memerah. Ia hanya diam saja sampai pada akhirnya pria itu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"_Thanks_..." gumam Harry dengan nada pelan.

"Tidak masalah. Ini sudah tugasku."

Harry sangat tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Ia terpaku di tempat duduknya saat menyadari kalau sepasang iris kelabu itu kembali menatap lurus ke arahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud tatapan gurunya. Ia hanya tahu kalau ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sepasang iris mata kelabu itu sampai akhirnya membuatnya tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah pria di depannya dan mengelus lembut sisi kiri wajah pria itu.

Ia yang melihat kedua iris kelabu di hadapannya melebar membuatnya menyadari apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Ia mengumpat pelan dan berniat menarik tangannya. Namun, sebuah tangan pucat sudah terlebih dahulu menahan apa yang hendak ia lakukan. Ia langsung melayangkan tatapan tidak mengerti mengapa pria di hadapannya itu menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan ini padaku, Harry."

Harry menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar Malfoy memanggilnya dengan nama depannya. Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa ketika pria itu memanggilnya dengan nama depan, telinganya terasa familiar ketika mendengarnya.

"Sir?" tanya Harry ketika menyadari pria di hadapannya meremas pelan tangan kanannya. Ia juga menyadari kalau perlahan-lahan wajah pria itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya dan kemudian menempelkan kedua kening mereka berdua. Ia bisa menghirup aroma _cinnamon_ dari tubuh pria itu dan harus ia akui, ia menyukainya.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia seolah-olah tidak mengerti dengan yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia begitu ingin menyentuh pria berambut pirang tersebut sehingga membuat dirinya melepaskan genggaman Malfoy pada tangannya dan meletakkannya pada leher jenjang pria itu.

"Katakan kalau aku ini gila, Sir," bisiknya sambil menatap lekat ke arah kedua iris kelabu di hadapannya. "Katakan bahwa aku sudah gila karena menginginkanmu."

Harry tidak mendapat jawaban dari pria bermata kelabu tersebut ketika tiba-tiba saja Malfoy merengkuh tubuhnya dan kemudian mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua. Awalnya, ia yang sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja gurunya menciumnya membelalakkan kedua matanya namun kemudian segera menutup matanya ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut di punggungnya. Bukankah ia yang menginginkan pria itu untuk menyentuhnya? Bukankah ia yang selalu mendambakan bagaimana berciuman dengan seorang Draco Malfoy?

Ia juga tahu kalau apa yang mereka lakukan ini salah. Sangat tidak etis seorang guru mencium muridnya sendiri seperti sekarang. Mr. Malfoy bisa mendapat masalah kalau ada yang memergoki mereka. Tapi ia tidak bisa menolak ketika pria itu menciumnya dengan sedikit brutal seperti sekarang. Ia yang tidak mau kalah, membalas setiap pagutan yang diberikan pria itu. Tidak lupa, ia juga mengalungkan tangan kirinya pada leher pria itu dan tangan kanannya yang meremas helaian rambut pirang gurunya ketika Malfoy memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulutnya; membuat kedua lidah bergulat satu sama lain untuk memperebutkan dominasi.

Yang terdengar di ruangan serba putih itu hanyalah decak saliva ketika kedua bibir itu berpagut satu sama lain. Sesekali, Harry menggeliat gelisah ketika merasakan telapak tangan pria pirang tersebut bergerak dan menyentuh bagian belakang tubuhnya sampai akhirnya berhenti di pinggangnya dan kemudian memeluk erat dirinya.

"Sir..." desah Harry di sela-sela ciumannya dengan pria pirang tersebut ketika kedua lidah mereka berhenti bergulat dengan kemenangan di pihak sang guru pengganti tentunya; menghubungkan kedua bibir mereka dengan sebuah benang saliva tipis sampai akhirnya bibir pria itu bergerak menuju ke sudut bibir dan mengarah ke rahang serta lehernya. Ia kembali mendesah pria ketika pria itu bermain-main dengan lehernya sambil melepaskan kacamata yang ia pakai dan meletakkannya sembarangan.

"Ssh... panggil aku Draco, Harry," bisik Draco tepat di telinga kanannya. Harry hanya bisa bergetar ketika merasakan hembusan nafas panas itu di telinganya dan kemudian mengerang ketika Draco mulai menyerang titik-titik sensitif tersebut. Entah sejak kapan, ia baru menyadari kalau saat ini ia sudah didudukkan di atas sebuah meja persegi panjang di dekat rak kaca di ruangan tersebut dengan Draco yang menekan tubuhnya.

Tapi apakah itu menjadi sebuah masalah sekarang?

Harry mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya. Kedua iris matanya terpejam erat ketika merasakan jemari lentik milik Draco mulai membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja yang ia pakai. Berniat tidak hanya ingin menjadi penonton, Harry pun membuka kedua matanya dan ikut membantu membuka setiap helaian pakaian yang menutupi tubuh pria pirang itu. Dengan nafas yang tersengal karena Draco sudah berhasil mengenyahkan atasannya dan mulai menyerang kembali lehernya, ia mulai mengenyahkan jas praktek serta kemeja yang dipakai Draco.

"D-Draco..." kata Harry dengan nada tersengal ketika pria itu menyerang titik sensitif yang berada di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Kedua tangan pemuda itu mencengkram bahu putih pucat Draco ketika pria pirang tersebut mulai bermain-main di bawah sana.

Harry menyurukkan kepalanya pada tengkuk Draco ketika pria itu kembali menggoda dirinya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan sensual pada titik sensitif tubuhnya. Nafas pemuda beriris hijau itu semakin tersengal dengan desahan dan erangan yang tidak bisa ia hentikan untuk keluar dari mulutnya. Apa yang dilakukan Draco pada tubuhnya benar-benar membuatnya gila; gila akan sentuhan pria itu. Ia tidak memikirkan apa pun lagi sekarang. Ia juga tidak sempat memikirkan kalau pintu ruang penyimpanan tersebut hanya ditutup dan sama sekali tidak terkunci.

"Draco!" seru Harry ketika ia mencapai titik tertingginya. Disandarkannya tubuhnya pada dada bidang Draco dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk erat leher pucat pria itu. Ia masih memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat untuk menikmati apa yang baru saja ia lepaskan. Ia tidak berani untuk sekadar membuka matanya dan menatap sepasang iris kelabu itu.

"Apa kau senang?" bisik Draco tepat di telinganya. Harry hanya bisa mengangguk lemas atas pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya. Ia masih terlalu lelah atas apa yang baru saja dilakukan Draco padanya. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau pergi dari tempat ini, Mr. Potter. Aku tidak mau bertanggungjawab kalau ada yang memergoki apa yang baru saja kita lakukan dan lebih baik lagi kalau kau... tidak perlu memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi."

Kedua kelopak mata yang tadi terpejam segera terbuka sepenuhnya. Ditatapnya pria berambut pirang di hadapannya yang sudah mengendurkan pelukan pada pinggangnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Ia terkejut ketika sepasang iris kelabu itu menatap dengan sorot mata yang dingin ke arahnya.

Harry segera menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa sadar ia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya dengan kedua tangan terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Apa yang ia lakukan tadi merupakan sebuah kesalahan?

Apakah Draco melakukan semua itu hanya karena permintaan darinya?

Harry tersentak atas pemikirannya sendiri. Tentu saja seperti itu. Mana mungkin orang seperti Draco tertarik kepadanya. Apalagi kalau ia adalah seorang murid dan Draco adalah seorang guru. Ia benar-benar bodoh ketika berpikiran demikian.

"Kalau itu memang keingginan Anda, Sir," katanya dengan suara pelan namun ia yakin Draco masih bisa mendengarnya. Dengan cepat, ia menurunkan dirinya dari meja dan berjalan sedikit menjauh dari sosok Draco. Ia tidak lupa meraih kacamata serta pakaiannya dan kemudian mulai mengancingkan kembali celananya. Kedua jemari tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika berusaha mengancingkan seluruh kemeja miliknya. Ia sama sekali tidak melirik sedikit pun ke arah Draco ketika ia mulai membenahi pakaiannya atau pun saat ia pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Ia juga sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau sepasang iris kelabu sejak tadi terus-menerus mengikuti setiap gerakannya sampai tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu.

Ia hanya ingin pergi dari hadapan pria pirang itu secepat yang ia bisa.

**To be Continued**

...

Yak! Bagaimana? Review sangat ditunggu. Kalau tidak ada halangan, chapter dua akan dipublish hari Minggu atau Senin. Untuk WD akan dilanjutkan kalau ujian saya sudah selesai. Mood-nya belum ada. **#ngeles #dilemparinkuali**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings:** AU, OOC, non-magical world, a bit hurt and fluffy, mature content, SLASH, typo, **don't like? Just leave this page!**

...

**No Matter Who We Are **© crimson-nightfall

**Harry Potter **© J.K. Rowling

...

Harry bersandar pada salah satu pilar gedung sekolahnya dengan kedua mata yang terpejam erat. Ia mengacuhkan begitu saja keramaian di sekitarnya; lebih memilih untuk bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Berkali-kali pemuda berambut hitam berantakan tersebut menggeleng pelan dan kemudian mengerang ketika ingatan mengenai kejadian seminggu yang lalu terlintas di kepalanya. Ia masih belum bisa melupakan bagaimana sentuhan Draco di setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Bagaimana ia merasakan deru nafas menderu dari pria itu. Bagaimana ia dengan mudahnya terlena dengan pesona guru pengganti di kelasnya itu.

Ia sudah berusaha berkali-kali mengenyahkan dan melupakan kejadian tersebut seperti apa yang Draco katakan padanya. Tapi berkali-kali pula bayangan itu muncul kembali. Ia menyadari kalau dirinya benar-benar bodoh. Sangat bodoh ketika dengan mudahnya ia meminta pria pirang itu memanja tubuhnya kalau pada akhirnya hanya dirinya saja yang menikmati semua itu. Hanya dirinyalah pada akhirnya harus merasakan sakit ketika mengingat kata-kata Draco kepadanya.

Ia adalah orang yang bodoh. Sangat bodoh.

Sejak kejadian di ruang penyimpanan satu minggu yang lalu, ia sadar kalau dirinya bersikap berbeda. Ia lebih banyak diam sambil sesekali melamun. Bukan hanya itu, selama satu minggu terakhir pun, ia selalu menolak untuk menatap guru Kimia-nya. Kalaupun pria itu memintanya untuk menjawab sebuah pertanyaan, Harry lebih memilih untuk menjawabnya tanpa melirik sedikit pun ke arah pria tersebut. Ia tahu kalau Ron dan Hermione menyadari keanehan pada dirinya. Namun karena ia mengatakan kalau tidak ada apa-apa dengannya, kedua orang itu memilih untuk tidak memaksanya. Mereka memang bersahabat tapi bukan berarti mereka harus memaksanya untuk bercerita.

Harry menghela nafas panjang ketika mendengar bel sekolahnya berbunyi. Dengan enggan ia berjalan ke arah lokernya; berniat untuk mengambil buku pelajarannya. Namun ketika hendak membuka pintu besi tersebut, seseorang menepuk pelan bahu kanannya. Harry menaikkan sebelah alis ketika menyadari siapa orang itu.

"Hei Gin," katanya kepada sosok gadis berambut merah menyala di hadapannya.

"Umm, hai Harry. Kau terlihat sedikit tidak bersemangat," kata gadis itu. Harry sedikit tersentak ketika tiba-tiba saja Ginny menempelkan telapak tangan pada dahinya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Ada kantung mata di wajahmu. Kau kurang tidur?"

Harry hanya bisa mengangguk sekilas sambil membuka pintu loker miliknya. "Begitulah," katanya. "Ada beberapa hal yang kupikirkan belakangan ini."

"_Well_, Ron juga sepertinya mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, Harry. Keberatan kalau kau bercerita padaku? Siapa tahu aku bisa sedikit membantu," ujar Ginny lagi yang kini menyandarkan tubuhnya pada loker di samping loker Harry. Kedua mata gadis itu menatap lekat ke arahnya; membuat ia sedikit tidak nyaman. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan atas tawaran gadis itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Katakan pada Ron dan Hermione kalau mereka tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Daripada mencemaskan keadaanku, bukankah sebaiknya kau pergi ke kelasmu? Aku tidak yakin McGonagall akan menyukai kalau muridnya terlambat."

"Kau yakin?" Harry kembali mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku akan bersedia meluangkan waktuku kalau kau ingin bercerita."

Pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itu hanya tertawa pelan kepada sosok Ginny yang melambaikan tangan dan berjalan ke arah di mana arah kelasnya. Namun ketika punggung gadis itu menghilang di sebuah tikungan tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, tawa di wajah pemuda berambut berantakan itu pudar seketika. Ia kemudian mendesah pelan sembari berjalan ke arah kelas Sejarah-nya. Mungkin di kelas Mr. Binns nanti ia bisa mencuri waktu tidur mengingat sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

-o-o-

Sepasang iris kelabunya menatap langit mendung di luar flat miliknya. Entah berapa lama ia terus berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bibir pintu kaca di beranda flat tersebut, ia sama sekali tidak ingat. Ia bahkan tidak peduli lagi kalau ia hanya berdiam seperti itu sepanjang hari. Memang, seharusnya hari ini ia pergi ke Hogwarts untuk mengajar dan menggantikan Severus untuk satu atau dua minggu ke depan. Hanya saja saat ini ia tidak ingin mengajar.

Bukan karena ia tidak enak badan seperti apa yang ia informasikan kepada pihak sekolah sebagai alasannya untuk tidak perlu mengajar pagi ini. Ia melakukannya karena ia sama sekali tidak ingin mengajar di kelas pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu. Tidak ketika ia sedang bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Bingung mengenai apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Suara ketukan pelan dari arah pintu flat-nya memaksa Draco untuk meninggalkan beranda dan berjalan ke arah pintu masuk. Ia hanya bisa menatap heran ke arah seorang pria yang berdiri di depan pintu flat miliknya. Bukankah pria di hadapannya saat ini harusnya berada di London menghadiri seminar?

"...Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sev?" tanya Draco.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu, Draco. Bukankah seharusnya hari ini kau mengajar dan bukannya berdiam diri di tempat ini?" tanya pria berambut klimis tersebut yang tanpa persetujuan dari pemiliknya berjalan memasuki flat milik Draco kemudian mendudukkan diri pada sofa berwarna hijau tua di ruang tamu. "Dumbledore mengatakan padaku kalau kau tidak enak badan. Tapi yang kulihat, kau sama sekali tidak apa-apa."

"Aku sama sekali tidak sakit."

"Sudah kuduga," kata Severus sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Lalu apa yang menyebabkanmu tidak mau mengajar? Bukankah kau sendiri yang memohon padaku agar membiarkanmu menjadi penggantiku selama aku mengikuti Seminar? Aku sudah berbaik hati memberikan kesempatan itu untukmu dan membuatmu bertemu dengan Potter. Apa kau mau menyia-nyiakan apa yang telah kuberikan?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyia-nyiakan apa yang kau berikan padaku, Sev," kata Draco yang sama sekali tidak menerima kata-kata yang Severus tujukan padanya. Ia tahu kalau dirinya mungkin sudah membuat kesan yang tidak baik di hadapan ayah baptisnya sendiri. Namun apa boleh buat, ia merasa harus menenangkan dirinya sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya ketika berhadapan dengan Harry.

Ya, pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itulah yang membuatnya tidak datang untuk mengajar dan membuatnya menelantarkan kelima kelas yang semestinya ia ajar hari ini.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Suara Severus membuat Draco tersadar dari lamunannya. "Tidak ada," katanya sambil menggeleng pelan. Kedua iris kelabunya bisa melihat raut tidak percaya di wajah Severus. "Aku serius. Tidak ada apa pun yang terjadi."

"Oke kalau itu menurutmu," Severus berujar pelan sembari menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan merapikan mantel hitam yang ia pakai. Draco hanya bisa menautkan kedua alisnya ketika pria yang berpakaian layaknya seperti pelayat di acara pemakaman itu berjalan ke arah pintu masuk.

"Kau datang menemuiku hanya untuk berkata seperti itu?"

"Apa lagi yang harus kuucapkan, Mr. Malfoy?" kata Severus yang berhenti di depan pintu. Sepasang iris kelamnya menatap lekat ke arah Draco. "Aku ke sini karena Dumbledore memintaku melihat keadaanmu. Aku masih punya urusan di London dan kembali ke Spinner's End hanya untuk mengambil beberapa barang-barangku. Dan setelah melihatmu baik-baik saja, aku sama sekali tidak punya kewajiban di tempat ini. Hanya satu nasehatku untukmu. Jangan berbuat kesalahan yang sama sepertiku, Draco," kata Severus sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Pria berambut pirang platina itu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa kesayangannya dan kemudian menutup mata dengan menggunakan lengan kanannya. Mau tidak mau, ia memikirkan kata-kata ayah baptisnya barusan. Entah mengapa, pria itu selalu saja bisa mengetahui apa yang sedang menjadi pikirannya walau ia tidak pernah mengucapkannya secara gamblang.

Ia sangat tahu apa maksud kata-kata Severus padanya. Ia juga tahu bagaimana kisah pria itu sampai akhirnya memberikan nasehat padanya. Ia tahu Severus tidak ingin kalau ia mengikuti jejak yang sama dengannya hanya karena sebuah kesalahan bodoh.

Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Severus pernah mencintai seorang wanita. Wanita yang Draco yakini merupakan satu-satunya wanita yang berada di hati pria itu. Hanya karena tidak ingin merusak persahabatan yang mereka jalin sejak kecil, Severus tidak pernah mengatakan perasaannya sampai pada akhirnya wanita itu malah mencintai seorang pria yang merupakan musuh besarnya ketika masa-masa sekolah dulu. Dan ketika akhirnya kematian merenggut wanita itu dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil di pinggiran Scotlandia ketika wanita itu dan keluarga kecilnya hendak berlibur menikmati musim panas, tidak sekali pun Severus berhasil mengutarakan perasaannya. Sampai sekarang pun Draco yakin kalau Severus masih mencintai wanita itu.

Wanita yang merupakan ibu Harry.

Draco menghela nafas panjang ketika ia mengingat kalau kejadian itu sudah berlangsung sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Tiga tahun sudah ketika Harry akhirnya dirawat oleh kedua Black bersaudara karena Sirius menolak kalau Harry harus tinggal dengan kerabat dari pihak ibunya karena pemuda itu tidak mempunyai kerabat lain. Tiga tahun pula dirinya sudah dilupakan oleh pemuda itu. Dilupakan oleh satu-satunya orang yang berarti baginya.

-o-o-

Harry tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa senang atau kecewa ketika Mr. Flitwick—guru Teater di sekolahnya—mengatakan kalau hari ini tidak ada pelajaran Kimia seperti biasanya karena pria berambut pirang platina itu tidak masuk sekolah karena tidak enak badan.

Di satu sisi, ia menghela nafas lega karena itu berarti hari ini ia tidak harus bertatap muka dengan Draco. Ia tidak harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak menatap pria itu selama pelajaran berlangsung. Ia juga tidak perlu bersikap seolah-olah ia telah melupakan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Tapi di sisi lain, ketika mendengar kalau guru pengganti itu tidak masuk sekolah karena tidak enak badan, ia merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman di dadanya. Perasaan yang menginginkan ia untuk menjenguk pria itu.

Namun Harry hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Draco. Ia hanya seorang murid yang terlalu naif dan berani untuk memasuki kehidupan seorang Draco Malfoy. Pria itu pun sudah jelas-jelas mengatakan di mana jarak di antara mereka; seolah-olah apa yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu sama sekali tidak berarti bagi Draco.

Jujur saja, ini adalah kali pertama baginya mengalami hal seperti ini. Sejak ia memasuki masa pubertas dan mulai tertarik dengan orang lain, tidak sekali pun ia merasakan hal yang seperti ia rasakan kepada pria pirang tersebut. Walau ia tahu kalau ia baru bertemu dengan Draco kurang dari satu minggu, ia merasa sudah mengenal lama pria itu. Samar-samar ia bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya seolah-olah mengenali kehadiran pria itu. Bagaimana tubuhnya bereaksi setiap bersentuhan secara tidak sengaja dengan kulit pucat Draco.

"Dia benar-benar membuatku gila," gumam Harry sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Ia sengaja pergi ke Perpustakaan kemudian duduk di bagian terdalam yang jarang didatangi orang-orang hanya agar ia bisa memperoleh sedikit ketenangan jika dibandingkan pergi ke kafetaria atau halaman sekolahnya. Di sana pasti sangat ramai dan ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan orang-orang yang menanyakan keadaannya.

Harry terus berdiam diri dan melamun sepanjang sisa pelajaran kosongnya sampai akhirnya Madam Pince, sang Pustakawati mengusirnya keluar dari Perpustakaan karena wanita itu akan segera menutup tempat tersebut. Harry hanya bisa mendesah pelan dan mulai meninggalkan Perpustakaan. Mungkin ia bisa kembali merenung di Perpustakaan di rumahnya di Grimmauld Place. Ia membutuhkan tempat yang tenang.

...

...

Pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang tersebut sedikit mengernyitkan dahi ketika ia sampai di rumahnya dan menemukan seorang pria yang terlihat sedang bersantai di depan perapian dengan sebuah sebuah surat kabar di tangannya. Ia sedikit heran ketika mendapati rumah yang biasanya kosong di siang hari ternyata berpenghuni.

"...Bukannya kau hari ini bertugas, Sirius?" Harry bertanya sambil meletakkan tas sekolahnya di sofa di ruang bersantai dengan kedua matanya yang tidak henti-hentinya menatap lekat ke arah ayah baptisnya.

"_Well_, duduklah, Harry," kata Sirius. Dilipatnya surat kabar di tangannya dan meletakkannya begitu saja di sebuah meja di samping pria itu. Harry yang heran dengan raut wajah ayah baptisnya hanya menuruti kata-kata pria itu. "Aku meminta izin pulang lebih cepat dari Kingsley karena permintaan Regulus. Dia—kami lebih tepatnya—mencemaskan keadaanmu."

Harry hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi mendengar kata-kata Sirius. Tidak biasanya pria berambut hitam itu berwajah serius seperti sekarang. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sirius. Untuk apa Reggie mencemaskanku?"

"Dengarkan aku Harry. Kami bukan orang yang bodoh untuk tahu kalau kau tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja," kata Sirius yang sekarang mendudukkan diri di samping Harry. "Aku ini walimu dan segala sesuatu yang terjadi padamu adalah tanggungjawabku. Jangan membuatku berhutang kepada kedua mendiang orangtuamu hanya karena aku bersikap seperti tidak peduli padamu. Sekarang berhenti bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa dan katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu terlihat aneh belakangan ini."

Harry menghela nafas panjang. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sirius. Kalian hanya membesar-besarkan apa yang ada," katanya. Ia tahu kalau Sirius tidak akan mempercayai alasan klise darinya. Walau dipaksa seberapa kali pun, ia juga tidak akan mau mengatakannya kepada Sirius atau Regulus. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakan hal memalukan itu kepada mereka? Tidak. Ia tidak akan pernah mau menceritakannya.

"Harry—"

"Aku serius," potong Harry terlebih dahulu. "Kumohon. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu dan kuharap kalian mengerti. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya... hanya kumohon padamu, biarkan aku sendiri. Oke?"

Sirius terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia hanya mengganguk singkat. "Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku kalau apa pun yang terjadi padamu dan nantinya hanya akan menimbulkan masalah, kau harus menceritakannya padaku atau Reggie." Harry mengangguk sebagai balasan. "Kalau begitu istirahatlah sementara aku akan menyiapkan makan malam."

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu kembali menggangguk singkat. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat kedua anggota keluarganya mencemaskan dirinya. Dalam diam, ia mengamati sosok Kepala Keluarga Black yang beranjak dari ruang bersantai menuju ke arah dapur. Harry tersentak ketika mengingat sesuatu.

"Hei Sirius," panggil Harry. Dilihatnya pria berambut gelap itu berhenti dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya: menunggu mengapa Harry memanggilnya. "Apa... apa sebelum kecelakaan tiga tahun lalu aku pernah bertemu seseorang dari keluarga Malfoy? Maksudku, sebelum aku kehilangan seluruh ingatanku karena kecelakaan itu apa aku pernah mengenal seseorang bermarga seperti itu?"

Ia bisa melihat kedua iris gelap ayah baptisnya melebar mendengar pertanyaannya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang kau ingat?"

Harry hanya bisa menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya saja sejak dua minggu yang lalu, Snape tidak mengajar karena mengikuti seminar entah-apa-namanya sehingga seseorang menggantikannya. Namanya Draco. Draco Malfoy dan entah mengapa aku seperti pernah mengenalnya."

Harry hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika menyadari raut bingung di wajah ayah baptisnya.

"_Well_," kata Sirius sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Mungkin karena kau memang pernah bertemu dengan Draco. Ibunya, Narcissa Malfoy _nee_ Black adalah sepupuku dan Snivellus adalah ayah baptisnya, kalau aku tidak salah ingat. Kau pasti sudah tahu kalau Snivellus adalah sahabat baik Lily dan sering menemui Ibumu. Kejadiannya memang sudah lama sekali saat kau masih berumur sepuluh tahun ketika Snivellus mengajak Draco ikut mengunjungi Ibumu karena kedua orangtuanya pergi dinas ke luar negeri. Ada apa? Apa Malfoy Junior itu mengganggumu seperti yang selalu ia lakukan saat kalian masih kecil?"

Harry menggeleng pelan. Sangat pelan sampai Sirius mengira ia sama sekali tidak merespon pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya. Saat ini ia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan ayah baptisnya. Ia juga sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dirinya mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai tiga—menghiraukan seruan Sirius yang menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya—kemudian menutup pelan pintu kamarnya dan mengurung diri di dalam sana.

Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang entah sejak kapan terasa sesak sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu. Ia meringis pelan ketika mendadak kepalanya terasa sakit sampai membuatnya merosotkan tubuh sehingga saat ini ia mendudukkan diri begitu saja di atas lantai beralaskan karpet hijau tua.

Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat semua itu. Tidak satu pun.

-o-o-

Draco tahu kalau ia tidak bisa berlama-lama untuk tidak masuk sekolah dan menelantarkan tugasnya sebagai seorang pengajar. Ia juga tahu cepat atau lambat ia harus kembali mengajar walau saat ini ia benar-benar tidak sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik untuk bertemu dengan remaja-remaja ababil di sekolah tersebut.

Pria berambut pirang platina itu mendesah pelan ketika melirik kalender di mejanya; mengingat sudah berapa lama ia menggantikan Severus. Sepasang iris kelabunya kemudian mengamati kelasnya pagi ini. Tidak seperti mengajar anak-anak dari Tingkat Menengah, ia cukup menikmati mengajar _A-Levels_. Bukan karena hanya dua kelas saja dari tingkat itu namun karena anak-anak di tingkat ini cenderung lebih dewasa jika dibandingkan dengan anak-anak di Tingkat Menengah yang lebih sering hanya diam memandanginya daripada memandangi buku pelajaran yang terbuka di atas meja. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali mengeluarkan anak-anak seperti itu dari kelasnya dan menyuruh mereka untuk tidak perlu belajar saja selamanya.

"...Kerjakan tugas ini dengan baik karena nilai tugas kali ini akan sangat menentukan apakah kalian layak untuk mengikuti Ujian Sertifikasi atau tidak dan sedikit informasi, Mr. Snape-lah yang akan menilai tugas proyek ini," kata Draco. Ia tersenyum sinis ketika mendengar erangan dari tiga belas anak di ruangan tersebut. Bukan hal aneh lagi kalau dirinya memberikan banyak tugas kepada anak didiknya.

Tidak lama setelah ia membagikan daftar tugas proyek untuk anak-anak di _Sixth-form_, bel sekolah berbunyi. Ia bersyukur karena jam mengajarnya sudah usai. Tapi bukannya beranjak dari ruang kelasnya dan pulang ke flat miliknya, Draco lebih memilih untuk tetap diam di ruangan tersebut sambil memandang ke arah luar jendela kelas.

Ia tidak akan berbohong ketika mengatakan kalau dirinya belum melupakan 'insiden' kecil yang terjadi di ruang penyimpanan bersama Harry. Ia bahkan masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana raut wajah pemuda itu ketika ia memanjanya. Bagaimana pemuda dengan iris secemerlang _zambrud_ itu meneriakkan namanya. Ia bahkan sering memimpikan hal semacam itu sejak seminggu terakhir.

Walau ia sendiri yang mengatakan untuk melupakannya, ia sendiri tidak bisa. Bagaimana mungkin melupakan hal itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan? Orang lain mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana ia berusaha keras menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memeluk Harry ketika pemuda itu muncul di depan kelasnya. Ia begitu merindukan pemuda itu. Merindukan bagaimana cara Harry memanggil namanya. Merindukan bagaimana senyum pemuda itu.

Draco kembali menghela nafas panjang sambil mengusap wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Apa yang ia rencanakan ketika untuk pertamanya kembali ke Inggris setelah tiga tahun lebih meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya rupanya telah berantakan dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk memperbaiki semua itu.

Ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya terbawa suasana tempo hari. Bagaimana rasa rindunya terhadap pemuda itu membuatnya lepas kendali sampai akhirnya ia menyadari apa yang terjadi sebelum semuanya terlambat. Demi Tuhan! Ia hampir saja melakukan hal yang tidak pantas terhadap muridnya sendiri. Ia hampir saja membuat Harry akan menyesali apa yang mungkin terjadi ketika ia tidak segera menghentikan semua itu.

Draco memijit pelan keningnya karena merasa kepalanya pusing. Dalam hati, ia menyalahkan kecelakaan yang terjadi tiga tahun lalu yang menyebabkan ia harus berpikir rumit seperti ini. Kalau saja tiga tahun lalu kecelakaan yang akhirnya merenggut nyawa James dan Lily Potter tidak terjadi, Harry tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Pemuda itu juga tidak akan kehilangan ingatannya karena kecelakaan itu.

Ia tahu dari Severus kalau ingatan Harry tentang kejadian sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi tidak akan bisa kembali karena luka di kepala yang diderita pemuda sangat parah. Belum lagi trauma pasca kecelakaan mempengaruhi memori ingatan pemuda itu. Sangat tipis bagi Harry untuk mengingat semuanya dan itu berarti, Harry juga telah melupakan dirinya. Melupakan hari-hari yang pernah mereka lalui dengan pertengkaran dan saling melempar ejekan satu sama lain.

Karena alasan itu pula, Draco tidak mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya selama ini pada pemuda itu. Karena alasan yang samalah ia mengatakan kata-kata sekejam itu pada Harry. Harry yang saat ini ditemuinya adalah Harry yang tidak memiliki ingatan apa pun mengenai dirinya. Ia tidak ingin merasakan sakit ketika ingatan pemuda itu kembali, Harry justru menjauhinya karena sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, mereka sudah saling membenci satu sama lain.

Walau hal itu sudah lama sekali terjadi, bukan berarti Harry akan melupakannya begitu saja.

Alasan yang sangat tidak dewasa sekali bukan?

"Mr. Malfoy."

Draco yang saat itu membuka pintu kelasnya untuk segera pulang terkejut ketika menemukan sosok Harry yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Ia sedikit penasaran mengapa tiba-tiba saja Harry menemuinya setelah selama ini baik dirinya dan pemuda itu berusaha saling menghindar satu sama lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Mr. Potter?" tanya Draco. Walau saat ini ia menampakkan raut wajah tenang dan seolah-olah tidak peduli, hal itu tidak seperti apa yang ia rasakan sesungguhnya.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Anda."

"Sepertinya aku tidak punya jadwal berbicara denganmu, Mr. Potter. Kalau itu bukan hal yang penting, lebih baik kau menyingkir dari hadapanku karena aku berniat untuk pulang."

Namun bukannya menyingkir, Harry malah berjalan mendekatinya sehingga kini mereka berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Sepasang iris matanya mengamati Harry yang memejamkan mata sambil menghela nafas panjang. Ia hanya diam saja ketika pemuda itu membuka matanya dan menatap langsung ke arahnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Draco."

-o-o-

Ia tahu kalau ia mungkin sudah gila dengan mengatakan tiga kata itu kepada pria di hadapannya. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu apa pun tentang pria itu. Bahkan ingatan kecil tentang mereka yang pernah saling kenal sebelumnya pun tidak bisa ia dapatnya. Ia tahu kalau ia juga terdengar nekat. Menurut apa yang diceritakan Sirius padanya, ia dan Draco bahkan tidak bisa disebut sebagai seorang teman karena setiap bertemu, mereka selalu berdebat dan saling menghina satu sama lain. Dan sekarang, ia mengatakan kalau ia menyukai pria itu. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berbuat demikian.

"Jangan mengatakan lelucon yang tidak lucu padaku, Mr. Potter," kata Draco padanya. Harry kembali mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya ketika melihat sepasang iris kelabu itu menatap tajam. "Hentikan lelucon ini dan pulanglah."

"Aku sama sekali tidak sedang bercanda."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menganggap ini bukan sebuah lelucon kalau orang yang mengatakannya sama sekali tidak tahu apa pun tentangku. Kita baru bertemu kurang dari tiga minggu, Mr. Potter. Jangan samakan—"

"Kau tahu kalau itu sama sekali tidak benar, bukan? Kau tahu sendiri kalau kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini. Kau jangan menyangkal kalau kita saling mengenal sebelum ini. Karena aku... aku merasa kalau aku sangat mengenalmu lebih dari siapa pun. Katakan padaku kalau hubungan kita dulu bukan hanya sebagai musuh seperti yang Sirius katakan padaku."

"Harry—"

"Jangan mencoba mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tidak penting padaku karena aku sama sekali tidak akan mendengarkanmu, Draco," kata Harry. Diulurkannya telapak tangan kanannya ke arah sisi kiri wajah Draco kemudian membelainya. Ia tersentak karena lagi-lagi merasakan sensasi yang sama ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Draco. Ia yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Ia bahkan tidak peduli lagi kalau memang benar bahwa dulu mereka bahkan tidak pernah akur satu sama lain.

"Kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan?" tanya Draco padanya. Harry hanya mengangguk singkat atas pertanyaan itu. Ia yakin kalau perasaannya pada pria di hadapannya sekarang adalah rasa suka. "Aku... aku tidak bisa, Harry."

Belaian lembut Harry pada wajah Draco seketika terhenti. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah pria berambut pirang tersebut. Ia menatap tidak mengerti ketika melihat keraguan di sepasang iris kelabu di depannya. "Kau tidak menyukaiku," kata Harry.

"Aku menyukaimu. Sangat. Aku bahkan menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku ketika kau sama sekali tidak pernah membalas _e-mail_ dariku ketika aku pindah ke Kansas. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku merindukanmu ketika tidak bertemu denganmu. Selama satu tahun lebih aku sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar kabar darimu sampai pada akhirnya Severus memberitahuku kalau kalian mendapat kecelakaan. Hanya kau yang selamat. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat datang menjengukmu tapi kau sama sekali tidak mengingat satu pun hal tentang dirimu. Kau melupakanku. Kau melupakan semuanya."

Harry terdiam mendengar penuturan Draco. Samar-samar ia mengingat hari-hari setelah kecelakaan yang merenggut kedua orangtuanya. "Kau pernah menjengukku di rumah sakit," kata Harry ketika bayangan seorang pemuda berambut pirang platina yang sedang menyandarkan diri di bibir pintu rumah sakit terlintas di kepalanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan kalau ia pernah bertemu dengan Draco sebelum ini?

"Ya, aku memang pernah datang menjengukmu. Namun kau sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun padaku. Kau bahkan tidak mau menatapku. Karena sikapmulah aku berpikir kalau kau membenciku."

"Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu," kata Harry dengan suara pelan. Ia bisa mendengar Draco mendecak atas kata-katanya.

"Kau mengatakan kau menyukaiku karena saat ini kau hilang ingatan, Potter. Ketika kau ingat, kau akan mengatakan hal sebaliknya. Kau tidak pernah menyukaiku. Hentikan semua ini karena kau hanya akan menyakitiku."

Harry yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Draco bisa melihat dengan jelas ada sesuatu di mata pria itu. "Kau mengatakan semua hal tadi hanya karena takut kalau hal itu akan membuatmu terluka, bukan?" tanya Harry. "Kau takut kalau suatu saat nanti jika aku bisa mengingat kembali, aku akan pergi darimu. Benar kan? Kau itu orang yang pengecut, Malfoy."

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, Potter," Draco mendesis.

"Oh, _shut the hell up_!" teriak Harry yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja amarahnya memuncak. "Kau itu memang pengecut yang hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik topeng dinginmu. Kau menyangkal perasaanmu sendiri hanya karena takut terluka. Asal kau tahu, Mr. Malfoy! Ingatanku sama sekali tidak akan pernah kembali. Semakin aku mencoba mengingatnya, hanya rasa sakit yang kudapat. Sekarang berhenti bersikap seperti seorang pecundang! Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak peduli bagaimana perasaanku dulu. Aku hanya peduli pada apa yang kurasakan sekarang!"

Harry yang sama sekali tidak mendengar omong kosong dari Draco segera menarik kerah kemeja hitam yang dipakai pria itu sehingga membuat bibirnya sekali lagi bersentuhan dengan bibir Draco. Dikaitkannya kedua tangannya di leher pucat Draco.

"Aku menyukaimu, Draco. Aku menyukaimu..." bisik Harry ketika ia menarik kembali bibirnya. Dengan jemari yang bergetar, ia melepaskan kaitan tangannya dan menjauh.

"Kau benar-benar tidak memberiku pilihan lain lagi, Harry," kata pria di hadapannya yang jelas membuat Harry kebingungan dengan kata-kata tersebut. "Kau sepertinya sama sekali tidak peduli kalau kita bisa terlibat masalah karena hal ini. Hubungan antar guru dan murid adalah sesuatu yang tidak pantas."

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu mendengus pelan ketika melihat seringai tipis di wajah Draco. "_Well_, kau guru pengganti dan hanya bertugas sementara, Mr. Malfoy. Orang-orang tidak akan tahu kalau kita tidak membuka mulut, kan?" katanya sambil mendekatkan kembali tubuhnya ke tubuh Draco. Harry harus sedikit berjinjit untuk dapat bertatap muka langsung dengan pria itu. "Berhentilah memikirkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak penting, Draco."

Harry tidak perlu melihat apa yang sedang terjadi ketika merasakan sentuhan Draco di sisi kanan tubuhnya serta hembusan nafas pria itu yang menerpa wajahnya. Kedua iris hijau cemerlangnya masih terpaku kepada dua buah kilau kelabu di depannya. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika menyadari kalau wajah Draco semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Tubuhnya seketika menegang saat bibir Draco menyentuh bibirnya.

Harry mengingat sensasi ini. Ia mengingat bagaimana sensasi ketika Draco menciumnya. Sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan seminggu yang lalu. Bagaimana bibir itu memagut bibirnya. Bagaimana ketika lidah Draco menginvasi rongga mulutnya. Ia mengingat semua itu.

Pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itu mengerang pelan ketika Draco mengajak lidahnya untuk bergulat. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya sambil mengalungkan kedua tangan di leher Daco; mencoba memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia hanya bisa mengerang tertahan atas permainan Draco di mulutnya. Ia juga tidak berkomentar apa-apa ketika merasakan Draco memeluk erat tubuhnya kemudian menariknya menuju ke dalam kelas. Ia sempat mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup dan kunci yang diputar. Ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi ke mana Draco membawanya.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku merindukanmu, Harry," bisik Draco padanya ketika bibir mereka tidak lagi terpaut. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana selama ini aku menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan perasaanku karena takut dengan penolakanmu. Aku mencintaimu, Harry."

Harry kembali memejamkan matanya ketika Draco kembali memagut bibirnya. Ia mendesah saat merasakan sentuhan Draco di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Ia tahu kalau orang-orang pasti tidak percaya kalau dirinya mengatakan menyukai Draco padahal dulu mereka bahkan tidak pernah akur. Ia juga tahu kalau Sirius tidak akan percaya dan mengangap semua ini tidak masuk akal. Namun, ia tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Mungkin dulu mereka saling tidak menyukai satu sama lain. Tapi ia tahu, ia tahu kalau dirinya tidak sepenuhnya membenci Draco. Memang benar kalau saat ini ia tidak mempunyai ingatan tentang masa lalu mereka. Tapi bukan berarti ingatan itu membuatnya ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Ia tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada pria itu. Mungkin saja dulu ia juga merasakan yang sama kan?

"Draco..." desah Harry ketika pria itu mulai menciumi tengkuk dan lehernya. Entah sejak kapan, kemeja putih yang ia pakai kini sudah tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai. Harry berusaha keras membuat tubuhnya berdiri tegak dengan bersandar pada pintu di belakangnya ketika Draco mulai menciumi setiap jengkal tubuhnya; membuatnya gila dengan sentuhan pria itu. Membuat nafasnya berderu dan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang hanya karena sentuhan Draco.

-o-o-

Draco sadar, mungkin ia terlalu terburu-buru dengan semua ini. Tapi ketika mendengar Harry mendesahkan namanya, ketika pemuda itu meremas helaian rambut pirangnya, ketika ia melihat bagaimana sosok Harry yang mengerang karena sentuhannya membuat dirinya sama sekali tidak berpikir apa-apa lagi selain membuat pemuda itu meneriakkan namanya.

Sudah terlalu lama ia menahan perasaannya. Menahan diri untuk tidak kembali ke Inggris dan melihat Harry sama sekali tidak mengenalinya. Ia tidak pernah tahu sejak kapan rasa sukanya semakin berkembang sampai berubah menjadi perasaan seperti sekarang. Memang, awal perjumpaannya dengan pemuda yang tujuh tahun lebih muda darinya itu tidak berlangsung dengan baik. Dulu ia adalah orang yang arogan dan hanya peduli terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Semua yang ia inginkan pasti akan terpenuhi. Terimakasih kepada keluarganya yang kaya raya. Tapi Harry membuat semua pandangannya berubah. Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa dibeli di dunia ini. Ia melihat itu dari diri Harry. Pemuda itu adalah orang pertama yang tidak mau menerima uluran tangan darinya untuk menjalin pertemanan. Pemuda itu pula yang menunjukkan padanya uang sama sekali tidak bisa membeli cinta dan keluarga.

Jika dibandingkan dengan keluarga Potter yang juga termasuk salah satu keluarga terpandang namun selalu bersikap sederhana, keluarga Malfoy adalah kebalikannya. Ia tahu ibunya sangat menyayangi dirinya. Namun, wanita itu jarang ada untuknya. Berbeda sekali dengan ibu Harry yang selalu menemani anaknya. Hal itu membuatnya menyadari kalau banyak hal yang perlu untuk diketahui dan uang bukanlah segalanya. Sejak saat itu pula, ia yang dulunya sama sekali tidak memandang kalau pendidikan itu penting mulai belajar dengan serius sampai pada akhirnya ia diterima di _University of Kansas_ di jurusan _Management and Business._

"Draco?"

Suara Harry yang memanggil namanya membuat Draco tersadar dari lamunan. Sepasang iris kelabunya mendapati pemuda itu menatap penuh tanya kepadanya. Ia pun segera mengecup kening pemuda itu.

"Ada yang salah?"

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada," ujarnya pelan sambil kembali mencium bibir Harry yang sudah membengkak. Ia bisa mendengar erangan pelan dari pemuda itu ketika ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah sesuatu di bawah sana dan mulai membuka ikat pinggang Harry. Bukan saatnya ia memikirkan masa lalu. Saat ini, masa depannya ada di hadapannya dan ia tidak ingin Harry menyesali keputusannya.

Ia mencintai Harry dan tidak ingin melepaskan pemuda itu. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Harry memang benar. Ia terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui kalau ia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan pemuda itu. Ia terlalu takut suatu saat nanti Harry akan pergi dari sisinya.

Ya, Draco Malfoy adalah seorang pengecut.

-o-o-

Harry mengerang keras ketika melihat sekelilingnya berubah menjadi putih. Dengan nafas memburu dan tersengal-sengal ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada pintu di belakangnya ketika apa yang tertahan di tubuhnya sudah menyeruak keluar. Walau masih memejamkan mata, ia bisa merasakan pandangan Draco yang tertuju padanya.

Dengan sedikit takut kalau mungkin saja kejadian seminggu yang lalu kembali terulang, Harry kembali membuka matanya. Ia tersentak ketika menatap pemandangan di depannya. Pemandangan atletis dari tubuh seorang Draco Malfoy. Ia yakin kalau saat ini wajahnya sudah semakin memerah.

"Menyukai apa yang kau lihat, Potter?"

Harry segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Nafas pemuda itu tercekat ketika merasakan hembusan nafas panas di tengkuknya dengan kulit Draco yang menempel dengan permukaan kulitnya. Ia terpekik ketika Draco memutar tubuhnya sehingga membuat bagian dadanya bersentuhan langsung dengan pintu.

"Harry..." bisik Draco tepat di telinganya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika suara berat itu menyapa gendang telinganya. "Aku harap kau tidak akan menyesali hal ini. Katakan padaku untuk berhenti sebelum aku menyakitimu."

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian menolehkan kepala sehingga bisa melihat wajah tampan pria di belakanganya. "Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu. Aku menginginkanmu dan aku sama sekali tidak akan menyesal. Seorang Harry Potter tidak akan pernah menyesal dengan keputusannya."

Harry tidak mendengar komentar Draco padanya karena pria itu kembali menciumi tubuhnya. Ia mendesah panjang ketika bibir pria itu mulai bergerilya di setiap jengkal permukaan kulitnya; mengirimkan friksi-friksi kenikmatan pada dirinya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun lagi selain meneriakkan dan mendesahkan nama Draco dari bibirnya. Ia juga sama sekali tidak menyadari entah sejak kapan Draco sudah mengenyahkan seluruh pakaian yang dipakainya. Ia hanya bisa kembali mendesah ketika merasakan bagaimana kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit pucat Draco.

"D-Draco!" pekik Harry ketika merasakan sesuatu menerobos pertahanan tubuhnya. Ditekannya kuat-kuat kedua telapak tangannya pada daun pintu ketika merasakan perih di bawah tubuhnya. Ia mengerang keras saat sesuatu menyeruak untuk yang kedua kalinya di bawah sana. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya saat merasakan Draco mencium lembut punggungnya; berusaha membuat rasa perih itu sedikit reda.

"Bertahanlah sedikit," bisik Draco. Harry mengangguk sambil menyesuaikan posisi tubuhnya agar terasa nyaman. Namun tubuhnya kembali menegang ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lebih besar menerobos pertahanannya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini sebelumnya. Jauh lebih sakit daripada rasa sakit di kepalanya ketika ia mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

Ia sama sekali tidak tahu ketika tubuhnya menyatu dengan tubuh Draco akan terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Draco!" teriak Harry ketika pria itu mulai menggerakkan diri dan menghujam tubuhnya. Ia mengerang dan mendesah saat seluruh kenikmatan terasa di seluruh sel-sel tubuhnya. Membuat perasaan tidak nyaman ia rasakan di perutnya. Tidak lama kemudian, ia kembali berteriak dan menyuarakan nama Draco saat ia mencapai titik tertinggi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dengan nafas yang masih memburu, ia menempelkan kepalanya pada daun pintu dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Kalau saja kedua tangan Draco tidak memeluk erat pinggangnya, ia pasti sudah terduduk di lantai yang dingin.

"Harry..."

Pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang tersebut membuka mata dan membalikkan tubuhnya atas bantuan Draco. Ia bisa melihat raut cemas di wajah pria itu.

"A-aku baik-baik saja," katanya dengan suara terbata. "Aku hanya butuh istirahat."

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, love."

Harry mengangguk lemas namun senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya ketika mendengar kata terakhir yang Draco ucapkan. Ia sama sekali tidak berkomentar apa pun saat pria itu membantunya berpakaian kembali. Ia terlalu lelah karena apa yang mereka barusan lakukan. _Well_, kalaupun ada yang harus disalahkan kali ini, ia akan menyalahkan hormon-nya karena membuatnya nekat bercinta di kelas seperti tadi.

"_Stupid kid_," decak Draco padanya ketika ia mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya namun gagal sehingga membuatnya terhuyung ke depan. Untung baginya, Draco secara refleks menahan tubuhnya. "Kau masih lelah. Istirahatlah."

"_Oh, just shut up, Ferret!_ Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku harus cepat pulang karena kalau tidak Sirius pasti menghubungi seluruh anak buahnya dan membuat semua polisi Scotlandia mencari di mana keberadaanku,_" _kata Harry ketika melihat langit di luar kelas tersebut kini berubah gelap. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat raut bingung di wajah Draco. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa kata-katanya tadi salah?

"Kau... kau memanggilku 'Ferret'."

"_Well_, apa itu salah? Ron yang pertama memanggilmu seperti itu saat kau memberi kami tugas di awal kau mengajar."

Ia melihat Draco menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. 'Ferret' adalah kata yang sering kau ucapkan untuk membalas ejekanku dulu," kata Draco. Pria pirang itu terdiam sebentar sembari mencium puncak kepalanya. "Ayo. Jangan biarkan ayah baptismu membuat kekacauan hanya karena anak kesayangannya tidak pulang tepat waktu."

Harry tidak berkomentar. Dalam diam, ia mengikuti langkah Draco menyusuri koridor yang sepi. Ia sempat meringis pelan karena merasakan perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya karena tidak ingin membuat pria di depannya mencemaskan dirinya. Dalam diam, pemuda itu berjalan mendekati sosok Draco yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya kemudian menggandeng tangan pria itu. Ia tidak mempedulikan tatapan Draco padanya.

Ia tahu, ia tidak akan pernah menyesali keputusannya dengan menyukai pria itu. Ia juga tidak peduli kalau saat ini Draco adalah gurunya. Ia juga tidak peduli kalau dulu mereka bahkan tidak pernah berteman baik.

Ia tidak peduli dengan status mereka. Ia hanya peduli terhadap perasaan pria itu padanya.

Draco mencintainya. Hanya itu yang ia pedulikan.

**The End**

...

**Author's Note: **yak, selesai! Maaf kalau ada yang tidak berkenan ya? **#shot** Untuk **crossalf**, hutang Sen lunas ya, alf? Giliran Sen minta dibuatkan fanfict **#nyengir** mudah-mudahan alf suka yang ini.

Yosh! Silahkan dikomentari yang ini. Kritik atau saran saya terima dan terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca fanfiksi ababila dari saya. Serta banyak terimakasih untuk reader yang mau memberi review.

**crimson-nightfall**


End file.
